Various types of training devices for the sport of basketball are known in the prior art. However, what has been needed is an attachable basketball training device including a substantially semicircular inverted R-shaped clamp having a curved right portion, a curved left portion, a linear middle portion, and a continuous bottom opening. Each of the right portion, the left portion, and the middle portion has an interior lip and an exterior lip. What has been further needed is a horizontal slot medially disposed through the interior lip of the middle portion of the clamp, with a tab slidably engageable within the slot. Lastly, what has been needed is a plurality of slits disposed through the interior lip of each of the right portion of the clamp and the left portion of the clamp, with each of a plurality of vertical projections having a looped top section disposed through each of the plurality of slits and a linear sword-shaped bottom section. The clamp is removably attachable to an exterior surface of a rear half of a basketball hoop through the bottom opening of the clamp.
The attachable basketball training device thus assists a basketball player in developing accurate alignment and shooting skills, since the player can align a finger with one of the plurality of vertical supports, which are optionally color-coded, from anywhere on the court. The slidably engageable tab also acts as a visual target for the player while shooting, with the tab being adjustable along a length of the slot depending upon the location of the player on the court.